


Little loving secrets

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 4.2 Tidal Wave, Audio: UNIT Assembled, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Jo talkes to Kate about her family.





	Little loving secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after UNIT: Assembled 4.2 Tidal Wave

"Kate darling, come here a moment! I want to tell you something before I go." Jo called out, waving with her hand to signal for Kate to come over.   
  
Dutifully, Kate did come over. "What do you want?" She smiled politely, aware of just how help Jo had been that day and more than willing to hear her out.   
  
"I want to tell you a secret." She lowered her voice, leaning in and smiling mischievously. "You know, right when I left UNIT to get married, you’d just started growing in your Mama's belly. And I remember The Brigadier telling me about you."   
  
"Really?" Kate suddenly felt a little short of air. She missed her father something extreme, wishing so often she could turn back time. Hearing Jo talk about him with such a voice made it hard for her to breath.   
  
"Oh yes. He came into UNIT one day, and he was positively glowing! He was acting so strange Benton betted me five pounds he'd been replaced by an alien. Needless to say, I won the bet. Anyway, later that day he told us he'd just found out he was going to be a father. Poor Brig, they'd been trying for almost two years before you came and was so close to giving up." She paused, giving Kate a sad smile. "Already before you were even born, you were so loved. You were always the most important thing for him. No matter what, even after I started traveling, whenever we spoke he'd always talk about you. He loved talking about his little baby, all the things he'd do with you when you were born and how successful you'd be."   
  
Hearing all the praise the older woman was giving her, Kate could feel her cheeks heating slightly. "You seemed to have kept a good contact with my father even after you left UNIT." She commented, a thick feeling of guilt and loss sticking to her inside  like plaster as she continued to listen.   
  
Jo grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "As often as we could, darling! Once a friend of The Doctor always a friend of The Doctor. Same goes for UNIT. But that wasn't really the special thing. No, the special thing was, that already then, long before you were even born, he believed in you and he loved you. He hadn't even seen you before he decided he'd always do what was best for you and protect you. Even if it meant letting your mother take you away."   
  
"He...he always said that it broke his heart to have mom leave with me, but that would have broken him more to keep seeing the disappointment in my eyes when he couldn't be enough." Kate choked, tears threatening to fall and she tried to suppress the long and painful conversations she and her father had after they reunited. What had hurt more than anything else, was to see how differently they'd experienced it. While Kate had felt betrayed when her father just let her go, seemingly indifferent to the fact that he might never see her again, her dad had just seen it as a necessary sacrifice. He knew he couldn't be enough, and so he stopped trying, letting her slip away in the belief that it was for the best and not thinking of how she might be seeing it.   
  
Jo nodded, empathic tears welling up in her eyes as well as Kate talked about her broken family history." It was a real tragedy for The Brigadier, to let go of what he loved the most. But you know what? He was still always right. He knew you'd be the most extraordinary person, and so you were. Don't doubt that, darling not for a second!" She reached out her wrinkled old hands, taking Kate's calloused hands in her own and holding them tight. "And if not for me, then for The Brigadier."   
  
"For dad" Kate said, tears spilling down her cheeks as she enveloped Jo in a tight hug, holding her close and thinking that she never wanted to let go of that brilliant woman, who knew her father like the back of her hand and seemed to understand all that Kate was feeling.   
  
It was the best hug Kate had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & kudos pls <3


End file.
